


im so very far from fine

by showingoffourteeth



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bottom Ron, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, I have no self control, M/M, Modern AU, Top Carl, beth is like mom of group, carl is a gay emo, carl's taking care of two babies, enid is a blunt bitch, enid is fucking awesome, first lil kiss between few peeps, good parenting, help me, i hate pattycake, mikey and duane are just there, noah is dad of group, questioning sexualities hhahahah, rick and michonne are IN LOVE, ron is a gay stoner, star wars refernces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showingoffourteeth/pseuds/showingoffourteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>grimes family 2.0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carl hates this apartment complex and he hates Michonne. She has no right to try and console him, he doesn’t need another mom. He certainly doesn’t need another sibling, especially a six year old that cries over the smallest things. It’s pathetic really, Judith is three years old and she barely ever cries, even when she falls over.

“Carl, can you help me with this?” Carl’s dad asked with a voice strained from carrying two boxes stacked upon each other. Carl rolled his eyes, but grabbed a box anyways.

Michonne held the door of her apartment open as Carl and his dad brought the boxes inside. Michonne smiled at Carl as he walked in, but he quickly looked away. He didn’t need her smiling at him while she holds his sister like she’s her mom. He doesn't want to be living here in her small apartment that has a bunch of stupid knick knacks in it. She even has plants in every space available. 

After they got the last few boxes inside, Carl sat himself in the corner of the empty room. It’s a small room, but it’s not that much smaller than his old room. He could’ve had the bigger room, but he let Judy and Andre share it.

He first pushed the twin bed into the corner of the room, then pushed his bedside table next to it. He dug through his boxes for what seemed like hours until he found the framed photo of him, his dad, and his mom. Carl dragged the pad of his thumb across his mom’s face on the picture. His mom looks so happy here, her hands were rested on his shoulders. She had a huge grin on her face and her baby bump was showing from behind him. She deserved better than dying in childbirth. She deserved to see Judith before she shut her eyes the last time. She deserved to have lived.

Carl wiped away his tears and gently placed the frame on the bedside table when somebody knocked on my door. Michonne walked in with Judith attached to her hip. 

“Do you like your room? I know it’s not much.” She asked with a guarded voice.

“It’s alright.” Carl said bitterly, quickly turning his back on her to look through a box.

“Carl. I know that you're mad at the world, but you can’t just-”

“I’m not mad at the world! I’m mad at you! You just waltzed into my life, wooing my dad, making him forget all about my mom! We moved away from the home I’ve lived in for all my life and into this horrible apartment complex! I don’t need you or your help!” He shouted, but once the words came out he instantly regretted it because Judy started crying.

“You're right, you don’t need my help. But, you can’t stop me from trying to help you. So. I’m going to say what I was trying to say before, and you aren’t going to interrupt me, okay?” She said, Carl nodded his head slightly.

“You can’t go around yelling at people, Carl. Your father and I, we get it, we do more than you think. We just want to help you not be so upset. Your dad is here for you. I’m here for you. I’m not trying to replace your mother, I’m just trying to be a friend. And for that to work, you need to try too.” Michonne said, still rocking Judith because of her crying.

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Carl apologized, not knowing what else to say. Maybe Michonne isn’t as bad as he originally thought she was, maybe she is good for him and his dad.

Michonne patted Carl’s shoulder then left the room with Judy.

-

“When I heard him yelling I almost came in there, but then I heard what you said, thanks for that. You're better with him than I am.” Rick said letting out little chuckles.

“Well, thanks for trusting me to talk with him instead of you. I feel like this is going to be nice. You, me, Carl, Judy, and Andre.” Michonne said smiling brightly. Rick extended his arm and pulled Michonne and Judith both in for a hug. When Andre saw the exchange he also ran over to hug their legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback, i need to know what i can do to improve this story, i think i could have more one on one scenes so please tell me which characters they should be between

During the brief ending of the summer, Carl and Michonne had gotten to know each other better. Carl even considers Michonne as his best friend now. He really didn’t think he’d like her since she was just trying to replace his mom, but he quickly found out that she just want to make him and his family feel happy. And it’s working.

Carl dipped his spoon into his bowl of cereal, retrieving a heaping spoonful. Rick was sat beside his son, he was attempting to feed Judith mashed bananas which ended up mostly on Judith’s bid then in her mouth. Michonne is currently swaying her hips and snapping her fingers along to the song playing on the radio. Andre was sat across from Carl, playing on his handheld video game which he played far too much in Carl’s opinion.

After Carl placed his dirty bowl in the sink and pulled his all black converse on, Michonne and Rick raced to the door to say goodbye for his first day of school. Rick gave Carl a short tight hug, telling him to be safe. Then Michonne made a show of kissing Carl on the cheek, leaving with a smacking sound and a trail of slobber. Carl cringed with a hint of a smile and left for his bus stop that was to be filled with kids his age, which he can’t stand.

His inkling proved to be correct when he spotted a group of teens sat on the curb, all looked quite dirty and stoned. There’s two girls and three boys. One girl has sharp facial features, while the other’s were softer, but both were still beautiful in their own way. All of the boys looked to not have properly hit puberty yet, based on their lanky bodies. Carl feels the same way.

Carl hesitantly walked up to them, but still stood a distance away so it wouldn't be as awkward. Carl was never really one to make friends. His only friend before to move was a girl that was two years older than him. Carl just felt out of place with the immature people of his own age, which grew even more after his mom died.

“Hi, I’m Sophia. Are you new? I haven’t seen you before.” The girl with the sharp features spoke in a light voice.

“Uh, yeah. I moved in a couple weeks ago. I’m Carl.” He said softly, somewhat stuttering on his words.

Sophia rose and stepped closer to the blue-eyed boy, away from the others that watched from the curb. 

“You don’t have to be nervous. They’re harmless.” Sophia whispered to Carl. “Well, except Enid.” She added as an afterthought. “Here, I’ll introduce you.”

“Guys, this is Carl.” Sophia said.

“Stop appropriating me, Sophia, I’m a woman.” The girl with soft features and plump lips said as she shoved a piece of hair behind her ear.

“That’s Enid. Don’t say problematic stuff around her, she’ll get angry.” Sophia said, rolling her eyes at her friend. “Next to her is Mikey.” Sophia said. “He’s kind of a nerd.” She whispered the last part.

“That fucker is Ron, the other fucker is Duane. And those fuckers walking towards us are Noah and Patrick. And the blonde is Beth.” Sophia explained, pointing to each as she went. Ron has a nice smile and looks tall. Duane looks short and looks to be wearing three layers of flannel. Noah is really tall and has a sight limp to his walk. Patrick is wearing glasses and a polo shirt. Finally, Beth is very pretty as well, she has features that are strong, but subtle.

“How many people live here?” Carl asked, instead of saying something that’d make a good impression, he makes a stupid comment. They seemed to laugh at his failed attempt at a joke regardless.

“There’s a bunch of houses on this street, not just condos. That’s where we came from.” Noah explained, reaching to shake Carl’s hand. Carl always loved shaking people’s hands, he read a study that based on how firm their grasp is, you could see how trusting and kind they are. Noah’s grasp is the perfect medium.

“I’ve been here for two weeks and I didn’t even know that.” Carl laughed.

“You’re Carl, right?” Beth asked to which he nodded his head. “That’s nice that Michonne has somebody living with her. After that messy breakup with her old boyfriend, I never thought she’d date again.”

“Yeah, same with my dad. We lost my mom about a year ago in childbir-.” Carl told her, but instantly cursed himself, he’s not sure why but he always releases personal information for no good reason.

“You don’t have to talk about it, sport. I know how it feels.” Enid said as she looked up from her comic. Carl gave her a curt nod, then the school bus came.

School was a drag. Although he’s already made friends it was a bed day. He’s never experienced being the new kid before, it’s tiring. Carl knows he is somewhat attractive, but he never expected three different girls to ask him out so desperately. He said to all of them though.

All of his classes passed straight over his head, the only time he actually enjoyed himself was at lunch with his new friends. He had sat down next to Sophia and Ron at the cramped table, not even roomy enough to cross your legs. But that’s what Sophia did, he felt her bony knee jabbing against his. That caused him to move over more, causing his whole side to be pressed up against Ron’s, neither moved, neither made it weird, it was just cozy.

Him, Ron, and Patrick got into a heated argument about the Star Wars prequels, Carl and Ron defending them while Patrick relentlessly bashed them. Ron must’ve gotten a little too into it because he almost punched Patrick for saying Hayden Christensen was a bad actor.

Other than that, he did nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short and boring-- i have an english paper due and its stressing me out just a bit- next chapter will have ron and carl hanging out (I 60% PROMISE)

Carl and Andre decided to cook pasta for dinner since both Rick and Michonne are getting home late today. Andre sat on the countertop and watched Carl as he mixed the pot. Judy was rested on his hip, with his arm wrapped around her back to keep her up.

“Carl, can I have some more water?” Andre asked as he poked Carl’s leg.

“What do you say?”

“Please.”

He flashed a smile at Andre and grabbed his cup from his hands. After flipping it up under the faucet, he handed the cup back to him.

“Thank you.” Andre said, then moved back to his seat to color more pictures in.

“Hey, Judy. Wanna listen to some music?” He said, wiggling his phone around. The small girl in his arms gurgled happily, then opened and closed her palms. Carl smiled at his little sister and put on Judy’s favorite pop song, even though it sucks.

Judy bounced in Carl’s arms, then Andre joined in. Rick and Michonne walked inside the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the kids dancing together.

“We’re late to the party.” MIchonne exclaimed, pouting her lip. Rick started swaying his hips and waving his finger around. MIchonne quickly joined in, slow dancing with Andre.

After the family finished their dance party and dinner, Carl retreated to his bedroom to do his homework.

As Carl scrunched his eyebrows together at his math problem, he heard a soft knock at his door. Michonne's head peaked in, her eyes asking if it was okay to come inside. Carl nodded his head and closed his math notebook.

“Hey kid, how was your first day?” Michonne said with a soft lilt to her voice.

“It was better than I thought it was going to be. Straight off at the bus stop I met a few kids they're pretty cool.”

“Tell me more.” Michonne said, sitting beside Carl on his bed.

“Alright. There's Sophia, our next door neighbor and Enid, she's kind of like you. She tries to be funny, most of the time she's not, but sometimes she is.” Carl jokes which earned him a shove from Michonne.

“Nobody else really stood out to me except Noah and Ron. Noah reminds me of an old friend, and Ron likes Star Wars and things the prequels are good.”

“So, everything you look for in a person.” Michonne joked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. Look, I like talking to you, but I have to finish this homework.”

“Sounds like you're kicking me out?”

“I am.” Carl laughed, then quickly got back to his work after Michonne affectionately placed her hand on his head and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do school

Carl sat himself down next to Noah, letting his bag fall to the ground beside him. Ron quickly sat down next to him, pushing his knee lightly into Carl’s leg.

“Hey, Carl.” 

“Sup.” The younger boy responded, not looking up from his math homework he didn’t finish.

Ron looked over what Carl was doing, and quickly grabbed his math homework out since Carl looked on the verge of crying out of frustration. Ron doesn't want to see Carl cry, no matter how beautiful he’d look doing it.

“I can’t.” Carl said unsure, but took Ron’s paper anyway. Ron laughed at the boy’s actions.

When Carl finished copying Ron’s homework he quickly put his away. Carl placed his hand on top of Ron’s, sending him a silent thanks. Carl noticed Ron blushing all down his neck and cheeks. Carl sported a smug smile as he walked down to his English class.

Carl sat in his seat, patiently waiting for Ron to catch up. He walked in a few seconds after Carl, sitting next to him.

“Dude, what took you so long?” Carl said jokingly. Ron rolled his eyes and started copying down the notes on the board. Another note said that there’s a group project today.

“There’s a group thing.” Ron pointed out. “Wanna be partners?”

“Of course. What do you think the project is?” Carl asked as he also wrote down the notes.

“We’re probably doing another research project. Noah told me that Ms. Paquete does a lot of those before we start a topic.” Ron said.

“Okay, that sounds easy.”

“Yeah.” Ron agreed just as the bell rang. All the students rushed in before the second bell, sitting in their seats, all talking very loudly.

“Okay, class.” Ms. Paquete began. “Write down the notes while I talk. I’m assigning a group project. You have to write a small essay about the archetypes showcased in this book.” She finished, holding up a copy of Romeo and Juliet.The whole class collectively groaned when she started passing books out.

“Can you write good?” Ron asked with a worried look crossing his face. Carl nodded his head with a laugh.

“Oh, thank god.” Ron said with a small giggle.

Carl silently read the first scene, leaving small notes on each page of his book. He was fascinated with the way Shakespeare wrote, how he portrayed his characters with only using dialogue. When he finished the scene, he looked over to Ron’s book, seeing it was open to the third page, and his face held determination and confusion.

“Are you okay?” Carl asked with concern. Ron ripped his view on the book to Carl.

“I kind of can’t understand the weird way this old guy writes.” He confessed with shame.

“I’ll help you after school if you want to come over.” Carl offered. Ron agreed, almost too quick before the bell rang again, causing the room to bustle with energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello how was this it took me forever to figure out what to write


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> might do something cute

“Welcome.” Carl laughed, opening the his front door for Ron to come in as he shifted Judy resting on his hip. They had picked her up from Carol, since she watches her during the day when nobody is around.

“Thank you for helping me.” Ron said as he set his and Carl’s bags down by the door. He had offered to hold it when they got Judith.

“Don’t thank me yet, I didn’t do anything.” Carl said as he placed Judy down on a blanket with her cups. Carl has no clue why Judy plays with cups instead of actual toys, but it’s cute.

“Well then, let’s get to it.” Ron grabbing out his book and taking a seat on the couch. Carl sat next to him and craned his neck to look at Ron’s book, since he didn’t need his if he’s just explaining the text.

“Okay, so when Sampson says ‘Gregory, on my word, we’ll not carry coals.’” Carl says with a small english accent. “Coals means like trash, garbage. So, on his word, they won’t take their garbage. Gregory saying ‘colliers’ is like garbagemen.”

“What?” Ron said.

“I’ll just get you a modern translation website.” Carl said, he quickly patted Ron’s cheek then left to grab his own bag.

“The archetypes in this book are like, the innocent, which I think would be Juliet. The caregiver, the nurse. The hero, I’m not sure about that one. And the lover, which is totally Romeo because he does crazy things for Juliet. Whereas Juliet basically is does that too, but I think she makes more sense in the things she does.” Carl ranted as he flipped to the page he left off on.

“Okay, yeah, that sounds great.” Ron said, only semi-confused.

“Okay, cool. I’m gonna go feed Judy real quick. You can come if you’d like.” Carl said, than left to the kitchen with Judy in tow.

Carl placed Judy in her highchair, grabbing her favorite jar of baby food, which is applesauce. Ron brought himself in the kitchen and sat on the counter next to Judy’s chair.

Ron watched in silence as Carl fed Judith. Carl looks so at ease being with Judy, he was humming a song to her in his lovely voice. The things he could imagine that voice saying as he s-

His thought were interrupted by the slam of the front door. Ron got worried, but saw Carl not be affected by it, so he didn't let the noise bother him. After a few minutes of rustling in the living room, a boy, about six or seven walked in.

“Can I have a grilled cheese Carl?” The boy asked.

“Yeah, of course, Andre. Hey, Ron can you finish feeding Judy?” Carl asked, more like demanded.

Ron hesitantly scooped up some applesauce with the spoon, bringing it to her mouth. The small girl gladly ate it with a smile, making soft gurgling noises.

“Who are you?” Andre asked.

“I’m Ron, Carl’s friend.” He told the boy.

“Why are you here?” He asked.

“We were doing homework.” Ron said slowly, not wanting to be asked another question.

“I hate homework.” Andre stated.

“Me too.” Ron agreed.

“I think homework is stupid and problematic.” Andre said.

“Where did you learn that word?” Ron laughed, already knowing the answer.

“Mom says Carl has a dirty mouth. Mom always tells him not to swear but he does anyway. Rick says he’s a bad influence on me. I say that it’s a free country and that we have the freedom of speech.” Andre said.

“That is true, Andy.” Carl piped in, handing Andre a plate with a grilled cheese and an apple on it.

“Thanks.” Andre said, quickly running off.

“Want to watch a movie or something?” Carl asked as picked up Judy. Ron agreed and they ended up sitting on the couch together with Return of The Jedi playing and Judy was asleep in Carl’s lap.

Ron decided to do something he might regret, but he needs to know. He brought his hand to rest on top of Carl’s. Carl’s hand twitched away at first, but then he intertwined their fingers together leaving Ron with a huge toothy smile plastered across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it, I LOVED WRITING THIS


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad -___- but then happy _---_

Ron had really enjoyed the feeling of Carl’s hand intertwined with his. He had felt serenity flow through him, just the feeling of peace. Ron had been sad to leave Carl’s place, but he would get to come over again tomorrow to do their project.

Just as Ron closed the door behind him, he heard his father shouting from the kitchen. Ron silently made his way to the kitchen door, listening to the conversation. Sam was eating a snack before dinner, and dad got pissed off as usual. He stepped inside the kitchen to see Sam’s red, tear stained cheeks and his mom pleading for him to stop crying so he won’t get hit again.

“Dad, stop.” Ron said, instantly feeling the happiness drain away.

“You want me to stop?” His dad said, not even sounding drunk this time.

“Yeah, you’re hurting him. He’s crying, dad. Please, just stop.” Ron tried, his dad simply ignored him and slapped Sam in the face again. Ron hurled himself at his dad, only to get slammed to the floor and kicked in the side. His dad leaned down to his face, pulling him up by his shirt.

“Don’t ever tell me to stop again, you stupid son of a bitch.”

With that, his dad punched once in the face to make a point, then left the apartment, not forgetting to slam the door.

Jessie quickly scrambled to her older son, placing a hand lovingly on his cheek. “I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“Mom, don’t apologize for that asshole. It’s his choice to do this to us. Was he even drunk just now?” Ron asked, wanting to confirm that his dad was just that heartless. His mom shook her head, tears dripping down her face. He pulled his mom into a hug, letting her cry onto his shoulder, knowing how much she loved him.

-

He woke up with a pain in his side making him want to cry. It hurt so bad that he’s sure that one of his ribs is broken. He felt around on his dark purple bruise, feeling for any signs of a separated rib. Of course, his rib is broken. He fucking hates his dad more than he’s ever had before. He hit him and Sam while he was sober. At least being drunk is an excuse for hitting them, a sad excuse at that.

Ron angrily dressed himself in his usual jeans paired with a graphic tee, laced up his sneakers and left his house for his bus stop. He didn’t want to see his brother’s bruised face, knowing he’d get even more angry. As he came closer and closer to the corner, he saw Enid and Carl sitting on the curb a little too close for Ron’s liking.

“Morning.” Ron groaned, letting himself fall to the curb beside his friends.

‘Are you alright? You look shitty?” Enid asked, tilting her head around Carl to view her other friend.

“I feel shitty.” Ron stated.

“What happened?” Carl asked, gently placing his hand on Ron’s shoulder.

“Uh.” Ron started, deciding if he’d tell them about his dad. “My dad got pretty pissed at my little brother last night, and I stupidly stepped in and he fucked my side up pretty bad.” Ron said, not showing any emotion.

“Let me see.” Carl said, slowly going to grab the hem of Ron’s shirt. Ron stuttered and blushed as Carl raised his shirt, touching the bruise lightly.

“How does it feel?” Carl asked as he continued to probe his bruise.

“Um….It doesn’t hurt as bad as my face does.” He said, slightly regretting it because Carl moved his hand away from his chest.

“I’m sure it will heal well. If he does it again you can come to my house, Ron. I told Michonne about you-” He stopped himself. “About all of you, she wants to meet you guys. My dad too. And Andre almost likes you more than I do.” Carl said.

“Okay. That sounds good.” Ron said with a flushed face that matched Carl’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hows this plz comment i love comments i lov love love and ned them plz

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment


End file.
